Happy Tree Friends
Happy Tree Friends '''is a Fun Social Group established by Kay_P around July/August 2010. The Group is named after the violent Cartoon Show Happy Tree Friends. We are a very new group, which is growing in size at a reasonably quick rate and are hoping to become a popular CnR social group. What We Do '''THIS IS A FUN SOCIAL GROUP, NOT A GANG! We Have Fun, Stick Together & Look After Each Other & Help Each Other in Times of Need! We also do very fun activities such as Plane Surfing, Bus Surfing, Boat Surfing, Races, DM Stadium Matches, Chalenges and Much More! There will be Prizes/Rewards for those who win this race/challenge. As the group name suggests, we do ultimately end up dying alot (Falling, Getting Eaten by Jaws, Getting Eaten by Bigfoot) but Life Insurance is funded by Kay_P and his Co-Leaders or by yourself if you insist. Players do not have to be a certain 'skill' or 'skin' like other groups and can be whatever suits themselves. Though it does help to have some Food Vendors (For Food), Medics (For Drugs) and Arms Dealers (For Weapons & Armor) around. If you are a trusted or long serving member, we may also help you along by giving you some 'financial' support to maybe buy a house or something along those lines. Rules *No Cheating. *No Dmming. *Respect group members. *Do not involve the group in your own personal beef, it's not our problem. *All of the CrazyBob server rules apply too. Rivalries We are not at war with anyone and we intend to keep it that way. We are not going to steal your 'group or clans' members. We are just a Social Group. Members We Do Not Have any Skill/Score Requirements so almost everyone is welcome. DMERS, HACKERS OR BAN EVADERS ARE NOT WELCOME! Anyone eager to join may visit the Happy Tree Friends Forum Players can also request to be nicknamed as one of the many Happy Tree Friends characters. Leaders: *Kay_P {Flaky} *Kerjifire {Nutty} Co-Leaders: *Shannon {Giggles} Normal Members: *Alex8008*''Retired Co-Leader'' {Lumpy} *Ninou *Catch_Me_If_You_Can *Tablespoon *Andrew_James *Baconzilla *Kratos *Royal Mc'Dick *Jewkiller *Domenko *Lumpy *Dragonslayer {The Mole} *Cassidy *Puky *Luttapy *Bloated *JNB *Theghettoreaper *Handjobs *Mr.Pinchy *UcheWuzHere *Justas14 *''Retired Co-Leader'' {Cuddles} *glenboatman *Cristiedge {Disco Bear} *Valeras *whispersinthedark {Cro-Marmot} *aegisfate *mucles *dryerlint *Blackmilk *Benlundy *kryziuotis *Chilaboy *Ami {Shifty} *fern *leg3ndpk3er *viosteaua *sigma1 *inot15 *Jonk888 *Mitaka *MasterOfReality *Jesus *miss {Petunia} *Abu3id *Avrack *iggy *aww *Appelmoes *SKYLiNe {Fat Noob} *GangstaPimpPlaya Guests:*HICTheKiller *CrazyBobsTV (Silicium, Captainjohn) *Meco *Other Admins Banned For Life: *G*Mafia - Stealing HTF Funds (20 Mil) For himself, Deleting Our wiki Page (Yes, we know it was you, retard) and being an Immature 13 Year Old Boy! *Groves_Fynest - Multi-Accounting Cheater A.K.A. Killerman321 and Various other Accounts *Viophone - Cheaters are not welcome *Clipse - GTFO We are not Very strict, but there are a few things we do NOT accept. This is a Fun Social Group, please don't ruin it by DMing, Cheating, or breaking any rules. Remember: Rules are there for a reason! List Will Be Updated Regularly. Please Do Not Edit This Page Unless You Are An Admin of this website, a Leader or Co-Leader of the Happy Tree Friends Group. © 2010 Kerjifire Category:Groups and Gangs